Tout ce que je veux
by Juuri-san
Summary: Spoiler épisode 34 d'Aventures. Fin de la btaille mais le début d'une nouvelle lutte contre la douleur pour Bob ( Song Fic triste).


Bonsoir à tous ! Me voilà avec un petit OS sur Aventures et après être sortie de mes mouchoirs après l'épisode 34 et vu que tout le fandom était en deuil, j'ai décidé de prendre ma plume pour une song fic, ce que je fais très rarement ! Bonne lecture les enfants ! Le Théltazar vaaaiiinncraaaaaa !

 **Disclaimer** : J'aurais adoré qu'Aventures m'appartienne mais il est à notre sublime et sadique Mahyar, nos héros Théo, Grunlek, Shin et Bob appartiennent respectivement à Fred, Krayn, Seb et Bob. Vous êtes merveilleux les gars.

La musique également ne m'appartient pas, elle est de Kodaline et s'appelle All I Want. A écouter impérativement pendant votre lecture.

Tout ce que je veux :

L'histoire était terminée. La montagne s'écroula dans un bruit sourd. Impuissants, les trois survivants regardent les roches tomber au sol. Tout c'est affaissé. Tout.

Eden jappa doucement puis gémis. De douleur, mais pas que physique. La louve pleurait un de leur membre mort. Théo de Silverberg. Grunlek gratta la tête de l'animal d'un air absent, concentré sur la montagne, ou plutôt amoncellement de gravas en tout genre qui bloquait l'ancienne entrée.

Shin détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas se laisser emporter par un flot d'émotions et attrapa maladroitement le bouclier du paladin derrière lui, avant de le serrer instinctivement contre son torse, en se retenant de pleurer pour ne pas alerter les deux autres.

Bob regardait lui aussi les pierres, les larmes aux yeux, menaçantes, prêtes à couler le long de ses joues. Un tremblement le prit alors , agitant chaque partie de son corps, la bile remonta soudainement dans sa gorge et une douleur insupportable lui arracha presque le cœur. Sa tête lui tourna quand l'information remonta à son cerveau. Théo venait de mourir, sans doute écrasé.

Le hurlement du demi-démon sortit Shin et Grunlek de leurs états respectifs. Ils se précipitèrent vers leur ami et attrapèrent chacun un bras du pyromage qui semblait s'effondrer, et hurlait le prénom de l'inquisiteur en pleurant, en le suppliant de revenir. Le nain et le demi élémentaire le traînèrent de force un peu plus loin pour installer le campement mais en restant près de la Cité des Merveilles.

Shin avait mis en place les couchettes et avait allumé le feu seul et Grunlek avait trouvé Lumière non loin du champs de bataille. Lui aussi semblait connaître la fin tragique de son cavalier et suivit sans protestation le nain le cheval lui aussi semblait aussi las que le petit homme. En cherchant dans les sacoches, le plus âgé découvrit une chemise de lin beige. C'était le vêtement que Théo utilisait pour dormir.

Refoulant le plus loin possible la douleur dû à la perte de son ami, Grunlek s'approcha de Bob, prostré contre un arbre, la tête dans ses bras. Son ami passa sa main métallique sur la paume du pyromage. Ce dernier releva la tête, lui montrant son visage rougie et gonflé par les larmes de chagrin. Il avait toujours été le plus sentimental après tout. Sans un mot, le plus petit glissa le tissu entre les doigts de Bob et partit vers Shin, qui avait assisté au spectacle de loin sans intervenir. Dès que le nain fut à ses côtés, le jeune homme s'empressa de lui faire des bandages pour ses blessures les plus graves.

Le demi-diable observa longuement le lin dans la paume de sa main, le froissant quelque peu entre ses doigts avant de se lever, d'attraper sa couchette et de s'éloigner du campement. Quitte à craquer pour de bon, autant ne pas le faire devant ses remarqua du coin de l'oeil que l'acher avait disposé quatre couchettes autour du feu. Bob essuya vaguement les premières larmes sur ses joues avant de se coucher dans un coin tranquille, serrant la chemise de Théo contre son visage.

Dans le fin fond de son esprit embrumé, il crut entendre la voix du paladin lui demander comment il voulait mourir. Bob esquissa un léger sourire avant d'étouffer un sanglot dans le tissu. Les mots de Théo résonnèrent dans sa tête et formèrent petit à petit une chanson, mélange de son début de folie et de la voix grave du paladin.

 _ **Tout ce que je veux n'est rien de plus,**_

 _ **Que t'entendre frapper à ma porte,**_

Bob voulait ardemment retourner en arrière dans sa vie, retourner au jour où Théo était apparut dans sa vie, en défonçant la porte de son abri où le pyromage se cachait des inquisiteurs qui le pistaient. Son sauveur auréolé de lumière, qui l'avait protégé de ses compères au risque de sa vie.

 _ **Car si je pouvais voir ton visage encore une fois,**_

Juste le voir, souriant et heureux. Vivant. Toucher ses joues, encore une fois, sentir sa peau encore une fois.

 _ **Je pourrais mourir comme un homme heureux, j'en suis sur.**_

Le pyromage aurait dû mourir avec le paladin dans la montagne, à ses côtés, main dans la main. Bob n'était pas particulièrement fleur bleue mais depuis sa rencontre avec Théo, son caractère avait bien changé.

 _ **Quand tu as dit ton dernier au revoir,**_

Sa partie démoniaque avait pris le dessus sur son esprit humain lors de son ultime au revoir. Son regard vers n'était adressé qu'à lui avant que Bob ne se fasse tirer par Grunlek et Shin loin de lui.

 _ **Je suis mort un peu à l'intérieur.**_

Ses yeux avaient tout dit. Son amour comme sa peine. Son bonheur comme son malheur. Sa joie de voir le demi-diable s'en sortir. Sa douleur de devoir le quitter trop tôt. Bob avait tout vu.

 _ **Je me suis allongé en larmes dans le lit toute la nuit,**_

Et le voilà allongé dans le noir, ses deux compagnons l'entendant sûrement pleurer toute les larmes de son corps tout en tenant la chemise de Théo dans ses mains, contre son visage. Tenant une des dernières preuves de l'existence de la personne la plus chère à son cœur.

 _ **Seul sans toi à mes côtés.**_

Lors de ces nuits de détresses, Bob venait toujours dormir près du paladin. Ce dernier lui ouvrait toujours les bras et le pyromage réussissait toujours à dormir, accompagné par la chaleur réconfortante et l'odeur forte de son compagnon. La chemise avait d'ailleurs les mêmes fragrances de musc et d'herbe fraîche.

 _ **Mais si tu m'aimais,**_

 _ **Pourquoi m'as tu quitté ?**_

Colère. Pourquoi il n'était pas resté avec lui ? Pourquoi avait il fallut que se soit _lui_ qui se sacrifie ?

 _ **Prends mon corps,**_

 _ **Prends mon corps.**_

Bob suppliait n'importe quel Dieu de changer leur histoire. Que Théo vive et que se soit lui qui meurt à sa place. Le demi-démon étouffa un hurlement. Qu'on le prenne à sa place !

 _ **Tout ce que je veux c'est**_

Il ne le savait plus.

 _ **Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est**_

De lui. Juste de lui.

 _ **De trouver quelqu'un**_

De le retrouver.

 _ **Je trouverai quelqu'un**_

 _ **Comme toi.**_

Bob le savait. Il ne trouverai jamais quelqu'un comme Théo. Jamais. Cette personne n'aura jamais la même trempe, le même caractère, la même façon de le regarder. Jamais il ne pourra être remplacé.

 _ **Car tu as ressorti le meilleur de moi,**_

Même si il evait tuer Bob en cas de perte de contrôle, Théo avait occulté la partie démoniaque pour ne prendre que l'homme. Le pyromage n'avait jamais cessé de le remercier pour ça. Aux yeux de quelqu'un, il était enfin une personne et non un monstre.

 _ **Une part de moi que je n'avais jamais vue,**_

Cette partie humaine qui n'existait pas pour Bob avait pourtant été trouvée par Théo. Grâce à son aide, il avait pu la façonner, la rendre plus forte. Théo l'vait rendu humain. Il l'vait rendu amoureux.

 _ **Tu as pris mon âme et l'a nettoyée,**_

Il l'avait accepté à ses côtés, avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Lui donnant une confiance sans limite. Le premier à prononcer « Balthazar » sans dégoût ou dédain. Le premier à l'aimer.

 _ **Notre amour est digne …**_

Sa voix semblait peu à peu s'éteindre. Bob força pour l'entendre encore un petit peu. Une dernière fois.

 _ **Mais si tu m'aimais,**_

 _ **Pourquoi m'as tu quitté ?**_

Leur amour aurait dû durer des années, contre les préjugés, l'Église de la Lumière, contre tout. Mais Théo s'était sacrifié pour qu'il survive.

 _ **Prends mon corps,**_

 _ **Prends mon corps.**_

Bob avait juste envie de mourir pour rejoindre le seul qui comptait pour lui.

 _ **Tout ce que je veux c'est,**_

De le trouver.

 _ **Tout ce que j'ai besoin c'est,**_

Etre dans ses bras cette nuit encore.

 _ **De trouver quelqu'un,**_

De trouver quelqu'un qui puisse un jour le consoler.

 _ **Je trouverai quelqu'un,**_

Personne ne pourrait effacer cette douleur, ce sentiment.

 _ **Comme toi.**_

A part lui.

 _A la prochaine,_

 _Juuri-san._


End file.
